METAL GALAXY
|Cover = METALGALAXY_CD.jpg |Caption = Regular / Limited / LP / International Edition |Cover2 = METALGALAXY_SUN.jpeg|SUN Edition METALGALAXY_MOON.jpeg|MOON Edition METALGALAXY_CD_THEONE.jpg|THE ONE Limited Edition |type = Album |artist = BABYMETAL |released = October 11, 2019 |genre = Kawaii Metal |format = CD 2CD 2CD + DVD 2LP |recorded = 2018-2019 |label = BMD Fox Records (Japan) earMusic (Europe) Babymetal Records (Elsewhere) |producer = Kobayashi Kei |language = Japanese, English |Last = METAL RESISTANCE 2nd Album (2016) |Next = |Single1 = Distortion |Single2 = Starlight |Single3 = Elevator Girl |Single4 = PA PA YA!! }} is the third album released by BABYMETAL. It was released on October 11, 2019. Album Information * Catalog Number: ** TFCC-86684 (SUN Edition) ** TFCC-86685 (MOON Edition) ** TFCC-86686 (Limited Japan Edition) ** TFCC-86687 (Regular Japan Edition) ** ONEC-0012 (THE ONE Limited Edition) ** TFJC-38037 (LP Japan Edition) Tracklist Japanese Editions CD 1 # FUTURE METAL # DA DA DANCE (feat. Tak Matsumoto) # Elevator Girl # Shanti Shanti Shanti # Oh! MAJINAI (feat. Joakim Brodén) # Brand New Day (feat. Tim Henson and Scott LePage) # ↑↓←→BBAB # Night Night Burn! CD 2 # IN THE NAME OF # Distortion (feat. Alissa White-Gluz) # PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) # BxMxC # Kagerou # Starlight # Shine # Arkadia Limited Edition DVD # Distortion (Music Video) # Starlight (Music Video) # PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) (Music Video) # Shanti Shanti Shanti (Music Video) THE ONE Limited Edition DVD # LIVE DIGEST FROM “BABYMETAL ARISES - BEYOND THE MOON - LEGEND - M” ## Road of Resistance ## Elevator Girl ## Distortion ## Shanti Shanti Shanti ## Starlight ## PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) ## Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー!!) LP 1 Side 1 # FUTURE METAL # DA DA DANCE (feat. Tak Matsumoto) # Elevator Girl # Shanti Shanti Shanti Side 2 # Oh! MAJINAI (feat. Joakim Brodén) # Brand New Day (feat. Tim Henson and Scott LePage) # ↑↓←→BBAB # Night Night Burn! LP 2 Side 1 # IN THE NAME OF # Distortion (feat. Alissa White-Gluz) # PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) # BxMxC Side 2 # Kagerou # Starlight # Shine # Arkadia International Editions CD # FUTURE METAL # DA DA DANCE (feat. Tak Matsumoto) # Elevator Girl # Shanti Shanti Shanti # Oh! MAJINAI (feat. Joakim Brodén) # Brand New Day (feat. Tim Henson and Scott LePage) # Night Night Burn! # IN THE NAME OF # Distortion (feat. Alissa White-Gluz) # PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) # Kagerou # Starlight # Shine # Arkadia LP 1 Side 1 # FUTURE METAL # DA DA DANCE (feat. Tak Matsumoto) # Elevator Girl # Shanti Shanti Shanti Side 2 # Oh! MAJINAI (feat. Joakim Brodén) # Brand New Day (feat. Tim Henson and Scott LePage) # Night Night Burn! LP 2 Side 1 # IN THE NAME OF # Distortion (feat. Alissa White-Gluz) # PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) # Kagerou Side 2 # Starlight # Shine # Arkadia Featured Members * SU-METAL * MOAMETAL Videos BABYMETAL - DA DA DANCE (feat. Tak Matsumoto) (OFFICIAL)|DA DA DANCE (Music Video) BABYMETAL - Elevator Girl English ver. (OFFICIAL Live Music Video)|Elevator Girl (English ver.) (Live Music Video) BABYMETAL - Shanti Shanti Shanti (OFFICIAL)|Shanti Shanti Shanti (Music Video) BABYMETAL - Distortion (OFFICIAL)|Distortion (Music Video) BABYMETAL - PA PA YA!! (feat. F.HERO) (OFFICIAL)|PA PA YA!! (Music Video) BABYMETAL - Starlight (Official)|Starlight (Music Video) External Links * Oricon profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition • SUN Edition • MOON Edition • LP Edition Category:BABYMETAL Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 Releases Category:2 Member Line-Up Category:English Name Albums